An Everlasting Love
by VampLover12
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry, Draco and Blaise move to Forks, Washington. There they encounter a strange family, the Cullens. When Esme dies and Bella dumps Edward, he and Carlisle are left heartbroken until Alice has a vision. H/E & D/C/B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

"We're 'ere Mister Potter" said Stan waking Harry up from his nap.

Harry Potter sat up and stretched, his body aching from spending hours curled up on the hard beds on the Knight Bus. He noticed Draco and Blaise were already up.

He got out his moleskin wallet he'd received from Hagrid and was about to ask the price when Stan shook his head and held up his hand.

"Think of it as a gift for killin' You-Know-Who. 'E was a nasty one I tell ya, worse than bloody Sirius Black!"

Harry flinched at the name of his deceased god father but other wise showed no emotion. The fact that Sirius Black was innocent wasn't very well known throughout the Wizarding World. The Ministry kept saying they would reveal Black's true loyalties after the news of Voldemorts defeat died down. Harry thought they kept it quiet because they didn't want the world knowing they were a stupid bunch of dunderheads.

He quickly muttered his thanks before levitating his trunk with Draco following behind him.

Surprisingly, Harry and Draco had become fast friends after the war finished with the Malfoy's back in their elite social circles after Harry's testament that Narcissa Malfoy had actually saved his life. Of course, the Malfoys had to still donate millions of galleons but they were otherwise safe from Azkaban.

The Lestranges were an entirely different story. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had shrieked and moaned and laughed manically about their dead master. Bellatrix had even gone to the point that she said she would rather be fed to a hippogriff then live without her beloved master.

And that's exactly what happened.

The Lestranges were transfigured into ferrets and fed to Buckbeak. But Buckbeak had only eaten half of them before turning his beak up in disgust and strutting away. Ron said it was because they tasted strange. No pun intended.

"You actually bought this Potter! Honestly, Gryffindor are the epitome of idiocy! I swear the house elves cupboards are better than this!

Brought out of his memories by Draco, Harry looked at the house he'd bought. It was a small weatherboard cottage with a brick roof. It would have been a nice home but the white paint was slowly pealing away and the roof tiles were cracked and the garden looked wilder than Hermione having a bad hair day.

The house was isolated from the rest of the small town. Forks, Harry had learnt, had a population of less than 2000. Blaise and Draco had been ecstatic to learn there were hardly any muggles but there moods had dampened exceedingly fast when Harry told them they'd have to attend high school.

"But Potter!" Draco had whined acting like the spoilt pureblood he was "I already graduated from Hogwarts and beside you can't really expect me to go to a place with all those bloody muggles!"

When Harry had ignored him Blaise continued "Bloody hell Potter! You're worse than the Dark Lord and Hermione Granger put together!

But despite all there whining Harry was persistent on them going to high school and said that if they didn't like it they could go back to the Wizarding World. Harry, Draco and Blaise had all taken a 'vacation' from the Wizarding World after the defeat of Voldemort. They had both decided that they needed to get away from the crazy fans and media, namely Rita Skeeter.

Skeeter had decided to get her own revenge on the Golden Trio and had started making up stories suggesting they were having an affair together and that it was no longer the 'Golden Trio' but the 'Golden Threesome'.

Draco confessed to almost peeing himself when he read the headline that day, until he turned the page and saw a photo of Blaise and himself in a rather compromising position. That photo had put him in a foul mood all week, because not only had the Wizarding world found out he was gay but Blaise had refused to talk to him for days and then he'd had to deal with Pansy throwing a fit when she found out that the two hottest guys in Slytherin were gay. Pansy had shrieked worse than Bellatrix had and went on and on about Purebloods and the disgrace they were bringing to Slytherin and how Draco was supposed to love her.

Draco's response to that had been to snog Blaise senseless in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

Snape's eyebrows had risen to his hairline while Dumbledore choked on one of his beloved lemon drops. They had obviously not read the daily prophet yet. Trelawney had then said she'd had a 'prediction' about two dark mysterious boys who'd fall in love.

* * *

Blaise nudged Harry when he just stood there but he didn't respond so he stole the keys and opened the house door. He stepped inside and groaned. It was even worse on the inside. There was dust everywhere, broken appliances and things even Draco couldn't identify.

_Merlin's beard!_, Draco thought as he stepped in after Blaise, _what in the world is that! _He voiced the question aloud and was surprised to hear Harry respond.

"That is a television. It's from Hermione. She wrote a letter" he said rummaging through his pockets. "Here look"

_Dear boys, _

_I've already seen the house and the town and I have to admit I'd rather spend a week at headquarters then live here! _

_So that you don't die of boredom I've sent you a television and some muggle brochures with new electronic devices (Ask Harry) but if I hear of anyone of you slacking off at school I will take everything away and make your lives a living hell! Professor McGonagall said I can do anything in my power (that's legal) to make sure you pass high school. She also said that she'll be visiting regularly to make sure your grades are alright and if you're failing you'll have to study with Professor Snape!_

_Love,_

_Hermione _

"So" Draco drawled "I still don't get what on earth a bloody television is" Blaise nodded in agreement.

Harry frowned "I thought you took Muggle studies"

Blaise rolled his eyes "You didn't think I actually listened did you?"

Harry's brow furrowed even more "Then how did you pass. I heard you got an 'E'".

Draco sighed and shook his head at Harry. "We're _Slytherins_" he said in a tone that suggested he was talking to a daft child "We don't always play by the rules".

Harry's eyes widened "You _cheated_ on your _OWL's_!"

Blaise smirked "I'd shut up if I were you. You're starting to sound like Granger".

Harry shook his head "If we ever did that Hermione would kill us! Not to mention McGonagall" he said darkly.

Blaise smiled and shrugged "You _could_ have been a Slytherin. The hat gave you the choice."

* * *

"Potter, I want one of these as well" Draco said pointing to a top of the range BMW.

Harry nodded and added it to the list. They'd been looking at the brochures for hours. Blaise and Draco had been rather reluctant at first to look at "muggle stuff" but soon got into it and now wanted everything from I-pods to vibrating chairs.

They were now looking through car magazines and Draco wanted absolutely _everything_.

Harry looked at the clock it was almost midnight and they were enrolling in school tomorrow. "We need to get some sleep" he said "It's nearly midnight!" but the two purebloods ignored him.

Harry sighed "You're worse than Mr Weasley"

That got a reaction out of the pair "What!" Draco cried enraged "You're comparing _me_ to that…that…blood traitor!"

Blaise remained quiet but the look on his face was more murderous than Snape's.

"Well" Harry said, sensing danger "Cheerio! I'm off to bed"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I've redone this chapter about three times already and may I tell you you'll be in for a surprise next chapter (I hope)

But onto the story,

Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling does

Chapter 2

The Meeting

After successfully rousing the two Slytherins, a feat Harry was most proud of, the trio left for their first day of school. In the new Mercedes (Draco had chosen the car).

And Draco was driving. Harry had tried to protest, saying that he thought it was better that he drove, having more experience in the muggle world, but the Malfoy heir had refused to hear a word of it. "I _do_ know how to drive so get in the car, Potter, or you'll be walking to school. And may I remind you its _bloody freezing_ out there" Draco had told him and Harry had complied, albeit reluctantly.

What on Earth could go wrong?

A lot seemed to be the answer.

Draco swerved again to miss an oncoming truck. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. His pale grey eyes were wide with fear. "Merlin's saggy underpants! There's so many of them! And there coming right at us! It's worse than having the death eaters come after you! They just don't stop!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's exaggeration but had to admit that Blaise was no better; he kept screaming "It's going to hit us!" and "I'm gonna die!" when ever a car came into view.

Harry sighed but was jerked from his seat. He heard Draco and Blaise cry out in terror and looked up to see a shiny silver Volvo coming at them much too fast. His thought's swirled as he watched the vehicle continue to come closer and closer. He expected them to swerve away or move to the other side of the road and was shocked when they didn't. And suddenly it hit him. The car was going to hit them. (No pun intended)

Was this the end of Harry Potter?

Hidden in the dark depths of the Fork's forest and ex-Gryffindor sat watching and waiting. He saw Potter's eyes widen and fumble for his wand but it was too late. The Volvo was only metres away.

The man felt a twinge of guilt at what he had done but brushed it away. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small photograph. In it sat a man, grinning, who waved up at him. He smiled back and felt his resolve strengthen. Yes, he'd get his revenge on Harry Potter for what he'd done….

Edward groaned as he began to regret the decision he'd made earlier. Actually all occupants of the car were beginning to regret his decision, save the vampire it concerned, and it showed in there thoughts.

He heard a scratch and twitched. Edward hoped with all his cold dead heart that it wasn't the paint job; he'd just had it done_. My poor Volvo_, he thought, _what is Alice doing to you?_ He knew the car wouldn't reply back but he couldn't help but ask.

He looked back helplessly at his 'adopted' siblings. Every one of them glared at him, even Emmett, who shook his head solemnly when he caught Edwards's eye.

"Dude and I thought _you_ were supposed to be the smart one. I wouldn't let Alice drive the Jeep even if she promised to never force me to go shopping with her again!"

Edward nodded feeling stupider by the minute. Why on Earth had he allowed Alice to drive his car? They drove in silence until both Edward and Alice were sucked into a vision, Alice because she had visions and Edward because he'd been reading her mind.

_The Volvo suddenly began to speed up, far past the normal speed limit._

'_Slow down Alice!' Edward heard himself say. He saw Alice hit the brakes but it made no difference, if all the car just got faster._

'_Edward' Alice replied 'It's not working!'_

_Suddenly Vision Edward grabbed the steering wheel and pulled hard. Too hard, because all it resulted in was the wheel coming off._

_Edward held the steering wheel and swore under his breath. They were in a car that had a mind of its own._

_He heard Rose scream but –_

"- that sounded like a chick screaming" Emmett exclaimed.

Alice and Edward were both brought out of the vision by Emmett's exclamation but it was too late to do anything.

The realisation that they were going to hit the other car seemed to hit the others at the same time. The all fell into silence once more and braced them selves for the crash.

Edward winced as his saw pictures of people flash through the car's passengers: a red haired family, a girl with bushy brown hair, a giant (What on Earth?) 2 pale aristocratic adults, a thin man with a half moon spectacles, a long white beard and silvery hair (Santa? Wondered Edward) and finally a grey eyed man with shaggy black hair and a big smile on his face 'Padfoot'.

The names were worse and Edward felt horrible as he heard them: Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, Mother, Father, Dumbledore, Hedwig and finally Sirius.

Then suddenly – CRASH.

Edward jerked forward and felt his head shatter the windscreen. He looked to his siblings. All shaken but otherwise fine. He took a small silver cell phone and pressed 1.

"Hello, Dr Car-"

"Dad it's Edward. There's been a crash and we need an ambulance immediately. I don't know how the others are but I can hear heartbeats. I don't know what happened to the car it just went out of control! It was like magic!"

There was silence on the other end and Edward took the time to shoo away his ravenous siblings. They all reluctantly went.

"The ambulance is on its way. It'll be there in a few minutes." Edward's dad finally replied.

After Carlisle hung up he wrung his hands. Magic? No it was impossible. Who'd want to hurt his children? Carlisle only knew one wizard and he wasn't even sure if that had been a dream. Had he imagined the silvery haired man?

_No_, said a voice and Carlisle knew it was his subconscious. _You did not imagine Albus Dumbledore he was real he was there._

Carlisle hoped he wasn't dealing with magic. Edward must have been lying, but even in his mind he knew it wasn't true. Edward wouldn't do that. His first son held a special place in his heart, one that was on par with Esme.

_Esme_, thought Carlisle sadly and he turned to look at the photograph of her on the war. Photos and memories were all he had left of his beautiful wife. Esme had died the year before in the war against the Volturi. (A/N In my fic there was a war but not over Reneesme, it was over Edward's reluctance to change Bella. When the Volturi found out he refused to change her they attacked. Esme sacrificed her life to save Bella's but in the end Bella dumped Edward to go out with Jacob) His beautiful Esme had sacrificed herself for a pathetic human. Carlisle scolded himself. He knew he shouldn't talk bad of anyone but he couldn't help it. Esme had not deserved to die. At first, Carlisle had been accepting, knowing that Bella made Edward happy but once she dumped him for the mut- shape shifter, things changed. Now, not only Rosalie hated Bella.

Carlisle was brought out of his thoughts by the knocking on his door. He called a soft 'Come in' and saw a young nurse walk in with a folder.

"Hello Carl…I mean sir…I…oops" She flushed bright red and Carlisle couldn't help but think that red was most definitely not her colour. He shook his head. Since when had he become so judgemental?

The young nurse tried to regain her composure but failed miserably. In the end she just handed him the folder, flushing furiously.

"There's been a car crash. Three injured. None serious. They're on their way."

Carlisle nodded and flicked through the folder before dismissing the nurse and walking out into the hospital. With his enhanced senses he heard and smelt the patients before he saw them. He had to admit they all smelt divine.

"Do you know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, now get these bloody things out of me! I refuse to be treated like some _muggle"_

Carlisle paled. _Muggle, _he'd heard that word before, the man Dumbledore had called him one but he couldn't recall what it meant. Hesitantly he opened the door and walked in. He took a few steps and stood frozen.

In front of him were the two most beautiful people he had ever seen. More pretty than Rosalie and lovelier than Esme. They were perfect. Their scent was even more enticing now and Carlisle had trouble holding back. 300 years of resisting and two teenagers were going to break him. It took all of his will power but he managed to hold his breath. _Don't breath, don't breathe,_ he told himself. _I wonder if Edward felt like this when he found Bella..._

Someone cleared their throat and Carlisle looked over to his two patients. The blonde one had raised an eyebrow and was glaring at him.

"Well?" he drawled in a tone that made Carlisle shiver with excitement. He loved the English accent. "Hurry up and check me over. I want to get out of here and check on Potter. God knows what sort of situation he's landed himself in."

"Calm down Draco, the medi– doctor can take as long as he wants checking over _me_" the brown one purred seductively "Who cares about Potter we've landed our selves the hot-"

The blonde beauty, Draco, groaned "Oh Blaise is that all you care about? No wonder they call you the Italian Stallion"

Blaise just grinned. "At least I'm not the Slytherin Sex God. Now Doc, are you going to check us over or what?" He raised an eyebrow much like Draco had. Carlisle dubbed it the Sexy Slytherin Eye Brow Raise.

Carlisle nodded and walked to the closest bed, Draco's. "Now Mr….?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He supplied. Of course, Carlisle already knew this from when he'd heard the argument earlier but he didn't tell Draco that. He liked the sound of his voice too much.

Carlisle nodded again "You have several lacerations on your arms but nothing serious, no broken bones"

Draco snorted. "Nothing serious? I broke my bloody wand!" he muttered under his breath but Carlisle heard.

He shooed away the remaining nurse and leaned in close to the teen.

Draco frowned at the sudden closeness "Ever heard of personal space? Well your invading mine, so get out!" But the doctor didn't move.

Carlisle swallowed nervously "Are you a….wizard?" he whispered.

Draco schooled his features to remain indifferent. "A what?" he asked faking confusion "I'm not a wizard"

Blaise, however, didn't have that ability and had been eavesdropping on the pair "Quick Draco! Obliviate him! He knows!"

Draco turned to face his long time friend and lover with a glower "Shut Up!" he hissed.

"It's okay, I know what you are, I know Dumbledore" Carlisle said to the two.

Draco's eyes widened "You know _Dumbledore?_ How?" he asked.

"I met him a few years ago" _A few hundred more like. _"Strange fellow, white hair and silver beard?"

Blaise snorted "That's definitely old Dumbly. He's more loony than Loony Lovegood.And _she _wears radishes as earrings!"

Carlisle thought it was very strange to wear radishes as earrings but didn't comment. Obviously, the Wizarding world was very different from his. He finished checking over Draco and made his way over to Blaise.

Blaise purred when he went over "Well hello their handsome". If Carlisle could blush he knew he'd be as red as a tomato. Blaise slide his hands up Carlisles arms and he shivered but Blaise frowned.

"You should put on something warmer. Your arms are freezing!" Carlisle almost laughed out loud. Warmer? He? A vampire. That was something that would never happen. Well unless he was set on fire which he really –

His line of thought was interrupted by the door opening. Edward was wheeling in another teen. Carlisle glared at the intruder for interrupting them, but he soon realised this was in fact the third member of the crash. _Another wizard,_ he thought excitedly.

Upon seeing the new arrival the two teenagers let out of chorus of "Harry!" and "Potter" and "Merlin what happened to you?"

Harry grinned at the Slytherins. He held out his arm. It was broken and had a cast on it. "Broke my arm." He relied to the Slytherins.

Blaise shook his head "First year you almost get killed by a psychopathic professor, second you get bitten by a huge snake, third year you had a murderer break out of Azkaban and try and kill you, fourth year…well you know what happened, fifth year you get a horrible case of Umbridgitis, sixth year Dumbledore almost gets killed, and seventh year you defeat You-Know-Who and now you were in a car crash. Honestly Harry I often wonder whether you take a large dose of Felix Felicis (A/N sp?) because no one else would have survived so long without it!"

Harry shook his head "I don't, though I often wonder if I should."

Carlisle and Edward had both been listening to the conversation and were utterly baffled. Umbridgitis? Murderers? Snakes? You-Know-Who? Felix Felicis? What on Earth had happened to these teenagers? _Well they are wizards_, Carlisle reasoned.

Edwards eyebrows rose and he looked to Carlisle."Wizards?" he mouthed and Carlisle nodded.

"I'll explain later" Carlisle thought and Edward nodded.

"Well" Carlisle said after a period of time "You're free to go once you've signed the discharge papers. If you'll please follow me." He walked out the door and beckoned for the others to follow him.

Draco shot up off his bed and was now walking down the hospital corridor with a spring in his step. He was finally getting out of here.

Harry noticed and rolled his eyes "Draco we've only been here for an hour. Calm down."

Edward decided it was time he got into the conversation. "So you're wizards? Can you really do magic?"

Harry stiffened "I have no idea what you're talking about"

Edward leaned in closer to Harry and took in a deep breath. He smelt divine.

"Err…Why are you sniffing me?" Harry asked.

Edward's mind was at some other place and he answered without it. "I'm sniffing you because you smell nice. Very nice" he purred.

Harry slowly backed away. _And I thought Voldemort was strange, what a weirdo,_ he thought.

Edward chuckled, not paying attention. "Oh Harry I'm not a weirdo, just a mind reading vampire"

Four pairs of eyes widened and Edward's mind returned. He felt horrified at letting out his family's secret.

Draco looked from Carlisle to Edward and sneered "Filthy Vampires. I should have known. Well I'll be telling my fath-"

"Malfoy! Look at Remus! He was a werewolf and he was the greatest defence teacher we ever had! Haven't you learned?_ Just because they're classified as a dark creature doesn't mean they are evil!"_ When Harry finished he was near shouting and breathing heavily, he'd said it all in one breath.

Edward saw his mate was fatigued and lifted him up and held him bridle style. He smiled down into his face. _Such beautiful green eyes. They remind me of what mine were once like._

Carlisle saw the look in Edwards eyes and wondered what is was about. The answer soon dawned on him. _The eyes, he's thinking of his own eyes._ Carlisle looked to his own two singers. They both had such beautiful eyes. Grey and Brown.

He walked the patients to the desk and escorted them to Alice's car. She was driving them home. He tried to tell her about their 'magical abilities' but he told him she already knew, apparently she'd had a vision and everything was going to work out for the both of them. But when she saw the she gave them all hugs and started babbling on about shopping.

Draco grinned. The pixie was talking his language. Giorgio Armani, Louis Vuitton etc, she named it he knew it.

Blaise groaned. The pixie and Draco would become and unbeatable force. _Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

Harry stared blankly at the pixie. When she asked him about shopping he told her he'd shopped of Walmart. (A/N does Walmart sell clothes? I'm Aussie) Alice almost fainted.

As she drove away Edward heard one last thought from her before her mind became filled with shoes and dresses again. _I think I have a new best friend._

He sighed. Alice would never change. He thought of Draco and Alice paired together. Emmett wouldn't have a chance. He turned back to face his 'father'.

Carlisle smiled sheepishly at him. Edward poked him in the chest "You, Mister, have a lot of explaining to do"

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Strange? Perplexing?

When I posted the first chapter I almost died of nerves when I received my first review. I couldn't even look at them. But anyway please review. And no flames, this is my first fanfic please.

Also I'm thinking of making a Lily comes into the future type fanfic with a Lily/Severus pairing? Should I yes/no?

And I'd like to hear you ideas on the 'surprise' I have for you. Try and guess! *hint* D_ _ _ _ _ *hint*

Luffs,

VL12


End file.
